1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include a memory device for storing data. The memory device may include a memory cell array region where memory cell strings are arranged and a peripheral circuit region where a peripheral circuit for driving the memory cell strings is arranged.
For high integration of the semiconductor apparatus, a three-dimensional memory device has been proposed, where memory cells are arranged in a three dimension by stacking memory cells, which make up memory cell strings, on a substrate. Technology has been recently developed to further improve the degree of integration of such three-dimensional memory device.